halfbadfandomcom-20200214-history
Raf
Raf is Gabriel and Michele's father and a respectable Black Witch. He's originally from Switzerland and lives in the USA. Biography History Raf was born in Switzerland. He met his wife at a gathering of Black Witches somewhere in Europe when they were twenty, at the height of Marcus' killing spree in Britain. They fell in love at first sight and soon married and had Gabriel, and a year later Michele. Raf and his wife broke up eventually though due to Raf not being faithful and apparently cheating on his wife. He moved back to Switzerland where he lived with "increasingly younger women", while his wife lived outside Marseille with her mother and children. On February 14, 2012, the night his wife is killed by her boyfriend Finn (and Finn, respectively, is killed by his mother-in-law), Gabriel called Raf and Raf went to see them as quickly as he could, arriving outside Marseille only about a day later. Once there, though, he had a fight with his mother-in-law, that turned violent very quickly and in the course of which the house outside of Marseille burned down. As his mother-in-law would not let Gabriel and Michele out of the burning house, Raf would kill her and then leave with the children. Raf, Gabriel and Michele end up in Brandenton, Florida, in January 2013, after ten months of living in cheap hotels and motels where they never stayed for long. On the one year anniversary of the death of his wife, on February 14, 2013, Raf gives tins containing love letters he and his wife used to send to each other to his children. Although they had split up several years prior, Raf is deeply shocked by the death of his wife. He turns to alcohol after her death. When he and his children settle in Brandenton, Florida, he would lock himself up in a room in the back of their house to paint, spending little to no time with his children. With only alcohol and cigarettes, and barely eating anything, he would pass out regularly. The first pictures he manages to paint are all of his dead wife, as he still loves her and is unable to deal with her death. Raf is a painter, and is very poetic. Living in Florida, he tried to make money by painting so they could get by. Although Raf does not have a good relationship with his children, fighting with Michele most of the times they spent time together and barely ever speaking to Gabriel, Raf still cares deeply for them. He performed his daughter's Giving Ceremony on November 1st, 2013, and stops drinking for and after this occasion (only picking it back up lightly some time later). Gabriel later referred to him being "very respectable for a Black Witch". Raf hates all gadgets. He does not own a computer or a TV and even complained about Michele owning a radio. He did not allow his children to own phones, either. Personality Physical description Raf is described as handsome by Michele. Abilities and skills Raf's gift is potions, but it is not a powerful gift. He can also sleep inside at night, with only an open window, despite being a Black Witch. Gifts *Potion Making Relationships Trivia Category:Characters